The present invention relates to a compartmentalized insert or receptacle for attache cases which enables a convenient and orderly storing of various articles and supplies required by travelers who find it necessary to work largely out of their attache cases over substantial periods of time. Most usually, such travelers including businessmen have a tendency to place supplies and utilitarian items in the case in a completely haphazard manner, resulting in loss of time, inconvenience, and much irritation whenever it is desired to use the supplies or items in the case in connection with the work at hand.
The prior art contains numerous teachings relating to carrying cases having built-in means to better organize materials in the case in order to promote the convenience and efficiency of users. However, in almost all known cases in the prior art, it is required to construct a specially designed carrying case, such as an attache case, to accommodate the alleged improvement, or at least to effect major structural changes in the conventional carrying case. This requirement is unacceptable to manufacturers of carrying cases whose businesses are founded primarily on standardized commercial designs which cannot be deviated from to any great extent without adversely effecting the competitive nature of the product.
Because of the above, there has been no wide commercial acceptance of any known prior art device for better organizing the contents of an attache case or the like, and it is the primary object of this invention to provide an organizing device in the nature of a compartmentalized insert for an attache case which requires no structural modification of the standard commercial case, and is therefore completely acceptable to manufacturers as well as users from an economic standpoint.
A further and more specific object of the invention is to provide an organizer insert for attache cases in the nature of a unitary self-contained lightweight compartmentalized receptacle which can be manufactured in a few sizes to fit into substantially all commercial attache cases produced by various manufacturers. The compartmentalized receptacle or insert can also be furnished to customers in several different styles or models to accommodate articles most commonly needed by business travelers, such as salesmen, accountants, secretaries and others.
Another important object is to provide an organizer insert for attache cases which can be vacuum molded at extremely low cost and which can be installed temporarily or permanently in the attache case in such a way that the general utility of the case for carrying papers and other materials is not lost or interfered with. In this latter connection, the insert is constructed in accordance with an important feature of the invention to accommodate the ends of legal size documents or other long papers beneath it in the attache case, while allowing smaller documents and letters to be placed between the insert and the other end wall of the case.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.